


Of Travel Preferences

by randomscientist



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomscientist/pseuds/randomscientist
Summary: Sherlock Holmes will never admit the real reason for his strongly voiced preference regarding their mode of transport.





	Of Travel Preferences

They’re not a couple without secrets.

That’s rather an understatement. And well, ask either of them and the choice of word ‘couple’ won’t even be dignified with a cool denial. If looks could kil– Anywayy, whatever this  _non-bonded arrangement_  is between them, it is suitably well-decorated with undisclosed truths. Hers more than his. Oh but he does have them too.

Sherlock Holmes will never admit the real reason for his strongly voiced preference regarding their mode of transport, for instance. They rarely share a journey – it is far more common for them to be independently reaching an (obscurely) specified destination from distinct sides of the globe. Yet in the few occasions that they do, he invariably insists on travelling via flight in preference to rail or water wherever possible.

It’s a convenient fact that it also happens to be the most efficient means of travel, a comfortable cover that articulates logic. The more principal reason underneath, however, is subtler.

He is not in the habit of napping on planes, but the important fact is that  _she_  is. As much as Sherlock has always  ~~loved~~  been drawn to The Woman’s steely gaze and teasing smirk, endlessly delighted to match her often unyielding control and playful antagonism, something in him cannot help but long for those moments (minutes, up to an hour or two when the universe is feeling generous) that only a flight journey is able to grant him.

Sleep smoothens the edges of her sharp sophistication, and warms that unique air about her that he knows not whether to label ‘mystery’ or ‘Woman’. The hopelessly,  _exasperatingly_ sentimental part of him has the audacity to  _flutter_ , and is shamelessly inclined to dwell on how.. _soft_  she looks, her peaceful face inches from his. How present, and  _his_.

It should be a crime how intoxicatingly alluring that is.

And he would ungrudgingly refrain from all but the gentlest and slightest of motion, in the hope of prolonging such moments. The short period of warm weight on his right shoulder, of  _feeling_  as well as hearing the pleasant rhythm of her even breathing, of being distinctly aware of the quickened beats in his own chest, is worth every second of the long hours of a stiff neck and shoulder thereafter.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, Irene is often found to fall asleep on the plane, on Sherlock's shoulder. And he likes it. And is careful not to disturb her. And always insists on flying (and _not_ flying First Class).
> 
> Just another headcanon. A fluffy one.


End file.
